


Fight Me

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, before the band, fetus muke, i live for fetus muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Are we ever gonna stop calling each other by our last names huh, Clifford?" Luke smiled a toothy grin.<br/>"Not a chance, Hemmings." Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss Luke's pink lips. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back woooo (like anyone missed my shitty work) I wrote some basic Muke hating each other fluff, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!

  
"Oh please, Clifford." The dainty blonde screamed from the other side of the desk.  
"Can't take it?" Michael yelled with a smirk. The teacher left the study hall 5 minutes after it started like always, that's when the two boys started their daily bickering. The entire class was gathered around watching them.  
"Do you ever shut up??" Luke yelled in anger.  
"Admit it, you love when I talk to you." Michael started up, rolling his eyes and knowing how to piss off the blonde.  
"Your voice makes me want to stab my ears." Luke retaliated the best a 15 year old in a humid study hall class could. That was enough to entertain the adolescents. Michael stalked over to Luke side of the desk so they were closer together.  
"Sure is does, Hemmings." Michael smirked down on the smaller boy. Luke's confidence shrunk under Michael's strong gaze.  
"Fight me." Luke said. Sounding like a fierce puppy.  
"Cute, I could take you whenever I wanted, easy." Michael laughed along with the class.  
"Then take me." Luke lowered the volume of his voice as silence fell throughout the class. They stared at each other for maybe three seconds until their lips collided and small hands tangled in blonde hair. Half the class gasped in shock, while the other clapped and whistled. The entire school was expecting the day they finally realized the obvious feelings. The whistled continued as Michael lifted Luke onto the desk that was formerly between them and continued kissing him. Calum who was also in the class could be heard laughing and took a picture on his phone to show Ashton later. Luke's hands rested softly on Michael's uniform-covered chest and his thumbs felt the soft fabric. Michael's hands were placed on Luke's things and just sat their. The class eventually got bored and continued on with their own conversations. Michael and Luke blocked out the world and continued kissing. Both of them wondering why the fuck they never did this before. Luke pushed his tongue into Michael's warm mouth and made a small noise at the sound. The sound brought Michael back into the real world and pulled away.  
"What the fuck are we doing?" Luke asked out of breath, staring at Michael's even puffier lips.  
"I don't know, but I fucking like it." Michael giggled out.  
"So like, do you wanna come over later?" Luke questioned with hope. Michael nodded and smiled, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.  
~  
Michael walked with Luke to the Hemmings' house which wasn't too far from his own. So far they've been pretty silent. Each walking with their hands in their pockets. Sometimes they would occasionally make eye contact, blush, and turn away smiling. When they got to the front of Luke's house they just stood there, not knowing what to do next.  
"So uh, you wanna come inside?" Luke question, tangling his feet together out of nervous habit. Michael smiled and nodded as Luke unlocked his front door and lead them both inside.  
"MUM I'M HOME." Luke yelled to his mother somewhere in the house.  
"Hi sweetheart, how was sch-" She stopped when she saw Michael and gave the boy a warming smile.  
"Mom this is Michael, Michael this is my mom." Luke replied with hand gestures. Michael gave her a small wave.  
"oh so THIS is Michael!" Liz replied happily.  
"Luke tells me so much about you! He IS as handsome as you say, Luke!" Liz kept on going. The  
"Mum!" Luke whispered with big eyes and a blushed face.  
"You boys tell me if you need anything, I'll be down here." Luke and Michael were already halfway up the stairs. Luke opened the door to his room and dropped his bag and shoes next to his dresser as Michael did the same.  
"So you think I'm handsome?" Michael smirked.  
"Shut up." Luke flushed and looked down, a smile creeping up on his face.  
"So, what'd you wanna do?" Michael question as he laid back on Luke's neatly made bed.  
"I dunno." Luke sat next to him and stared down at the older boy, his eyes darting from his lips to his eyes.  
"Ya know if you wanted to kiss me again, you could've asked." Michael smirked and sat up to Luke's level. The golden blonde haired boy leaned in quickly and connected their lips. Michael sighed against Luke's mouth and kissed back. Luke's hands were placed softly on Michael's thighs, simply resting. Michael's hands were sat at the small of Luke's back rubbing soothing circles as they made out. Time seemed to stand still as the boys continued like that. Small wet sounds playing out every now and then from them not disconnecting their mouths for so long. Eventually they pulled away, though stayed close. Their foreheads rested against each other and they giggled softly. Michael grasped Luke's hand in his and ran his thumb over the top. Luke looked into his eyes and smiled, his dimples deepening. Michael grabbed Luke's shoulders and pushed him back slightly so they were laying down facing one another. Michael stared at Luke in the quiet of his room.  
"You know, I've always thought your dimples were pretty cute." Michael piped up a compliment, dying to see Luke's cheeks flush again. They did.  
"I've always liked your cute little fringe." Luke spoke back, his small fingertips reaching over to gently brush Michael's golden hair.  
"Why'd we waste so much time hating each other when we could've been doing this all along?" Luke whispered looking at the bedding below him. "Why did you hate me?".  
"Don't really have a good reason. I was mad one day, wanted to hate someone, so chose the quiet and cute blonde in my study hall." Michael answered with a sad look on his lovely face and Luke wanted to make it go away forever.  
"You thought I was cute?" Luke joked to lighten the mood. It got a small giggle out of Michael which Luke saw as an achievement.  
"You've always been cute to me, Hemmings." Michael looked back into Luke's soft river blue eyes.  
"Are we ever gonna stop calling each other by our last names huh, Clifford?" Luke smiled a toothy grin.  
"Not a chance, Hemmings." Michael's mouth turned up-right and he leaned in to kiss Luke's pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy finally posted something. Fetus Muke gives me life omg. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are accepted!! Thank you so much for reading guys  
> Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
